Harry Potter y el Ciclo del Eterno Retorno
by Kim-Voltrex
Summary: Todo termina donde empezó. Incluso la vida del niño que vivió. Capítulo 1 arriba.


¡Dios que divertido! Tanto tiempo sin un nuevo fic… Bueno espero que les guste.

**Importante recalcar:** Todas las historias de Harry Potter están escritas, todo depende de la perspectiva en que la cuentes.

**Copyright:** Personajes Potterescos varios propiedad de J. K. Rowling _(¿saben quien es? Una catira bajita millonaria ella)_

Agradecería en el alma los reviews….! **Ténganme paciencia, estoy bastante fría así que si el primer capítulo no esta lleno de contenido precioso no quiere decir que el tercero vaya a ser igual de plasta.** Tengo como año y pico sin escribir¡Understandable!

Weno no me queda más que decir… enjoy…

Veintidós años más tarde, derrotado, Harry recordaría los acontecimientos que lo llevaron hasta ese día.

Era el primer día de clases del 7mo curso en Hogwarts. Llegó a King's Cross junto a Ron y Ginny. Mientras caminaba, sorteando a excitados alumnos de primero, intentó visualizar a Hermione que se encontraba hablando con alguien a lo lejos.

- Hola Harry- Le dijo la simpática muchacha al verlo llegar.

- ¿Qué tal Hermione? – Le respondió este- ¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones en Hawai?

- ¡Hermosas¡Aprendí tanto! Harry¿Sabías que los magos Hawaianos le rendían culto al Dios…?-Preguntó Hermione emocionadísima con un tema que a Harry le daba totalmente igual.

- ¡Es que jamás cambias! – Rió ron.

- Si hubieses visto los interesantísimos ri…- Dijo Hermione molesta.

- No me importa – Respondió Ron aburrido.

- Pero¡Ah! Tenías que ver a los inmensos vol…-Intento de nuevo la Gryffindor.

- Sigue sin importarme – Canturreó el joven pelirrojo llegando hasta el punto de casi hartar a su compañera.

- ¡Pues debería! Tomaban a los muggles y los lanzaban a los volcanes – Grito histérica.

- ¡Ah pero si eso no suena mal!-Dijo de pronto una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

- Cállate Malfoy – Dijo Harry – Sencillamente cállate.

Los tres amigos habían aprendido después de siete largos años a no escuchar las bromas de mal gusto de Draco Malfoy.

Después de pasar sin dificultad la "pared" que dividía el mundo muggle del mágico subieron al tren y buscaron un compartimiento que estuviera desocupado.

- ¿Siguieron los sueños Harry? – Pregunto Hermione, su semblante había cambiado, ahora se veía mucho más severa, como una de esas maestras estrictas.

- No – Mintió Harry, no quería hablar todo el viaje sobre unos estúpidos sueños.

La verdad era que Harry había estado teniendo sueños extraños durante todo el verano. Sueños como los que tuvo alguna vez en el quinto curso, pero no podían ser iguales ¡Ya sabía cerrar su mente¡Voldemort no podía estarle jugando sucio nuevamente!

Estaba pensando en todo esto cuándo de pronto la locomotora se detuvo en seco.

Harry asomó la cabeza y solo logró ver mil cabezas más asomadas. Escucharon pasos que se acercaban desde el pasillo, pronto, una figura larga y delgada estuvo frente a su compartimiento.

- Potter, hágame el favor de venir conmigo – Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Ustedes dos en lo que salgamos cierren el compartimiento ¡Y no abran¡A nadie!

Con esto salió seguida por un muy confundido niño que vivió. Llegaron a donde se supone, va el chofer de la locomotora, pero ahí no había nadie ya.

- Potter, no es fácil para mí decirte esto – Dijo la profesora un poco entrecortada- Así que sencillamente te lo mostraré.

Harry se asomó por la ventana del conductor, miles de personas encapuchadas rodeaban el tren apuntándolo con las varitas y en el cielo, justo detrás de ellos, una marca de calavera con una serpiente brillaba incesantemente.

- La batalla final – Susurró Harry como si hubiese estado esperando que eso pasara. Pero más asustado de lo que había estado nunca.

- No tiene que pasar – Dijo McGonagall – Dumbledore está por llegar, yo estoy contigo. Hay mucha gente de tu lado Potter.

- Lo siento profesora McGonagall, si va a pasar, yo… -Dijo Harry vacilando – lo vi.

- ¿Lo soñaste¿Has estado teniendo sueños nuevamente? – Inquirió la profesora asustada.

- Si – respondió Harry observando hacia fuera, había al menos un mortífago por cada niño de Hogwarts. El sabía que el señor tenebroso había aumentado sus fuerzas, pero no tenía idea de cuanto.

Mientras observaba su destino por la ventana tuvo miedo, un miedo incesante que le calaba los huesos cual frío, un miedo que lo dejaba petrificado. Un miedo al destino.

Muerte o asesinato. Nada más no otra salida. Opción correcta a decidirse esa noche.


End file.
